dark_roadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 01 Destiny
This is the first episode of Season One and the first episode of the series overall. It is the first time Max, Amelia, Claudia and Tia are credited as Main characters. Previous Episode: Max's Diary Next Episode: Episode 02 Transformation Plot Max sits with Amelia in their family home, Amelia tells Max she misses Nana, Max tells her he does too. Amelia tells him she thought the funeral went well. Max doesn't say anything. Max tells Amelia that he inherited the house and is going to put her name on the deed so if anything happens she always has a place to live. She asks him how expensive it is, he tells her a lot, and she offers to help pay the rent. Max tells Amelia, he is going to see the local psychic Lady Heart to find out why Nana died. The Coven, Amelia, Claudia and Tia all meet up. Tia states the Nana's murder needs to be solved. Claudia says she will meet up with them after her audition and leaves. Tia says she is going to call their friend Tanner and head to where she was found dead, even though she died “naturally sleeping on a park bench” they might find proof of a murder. Tia and Tanner arrive at the park where Nana was found dead, and walk past the caution tape. Tia chants a “lost and found spell” and a small metal crest float towards them. Max walks into The Magic Shop, and Lady welcomes him. She tells him, his Nana has past, she did a spell on him, she binded him. Lady tells Max he has such darkness in him, and when he was a baby he did a binding spell on him. She tells him his destiny is to both destroy the world, and save it. She says it is all murky. She asks Max to leave as she has a headache after. Tia walks into the local theater for artists, she looks around and spots Claudia. Claudia meets up with her, Tia mentions they found something important. Claudia rolls her eyes and the two girls walk out of the theater. Max walks home in the dark, he comes across the park where his Nana was found, there he runs into Tia and Claudia. Tia tells him they found something and Max is intrigued. Claudia suggests a vampire, but Max says there were no bite marks or evidence of supernatural tampering. Just then, Tessa and Jesse, two vampires, show up and attack them. Tessa grabs Tia and throws her into the playground slide. Jesse goes to grab Max but Max punches Jesse and he hits the ground hard. Tessa comes up behind Claudia and bites her neck, She screams. Max looks and sees but Jesse stands up and grabs him by the neck, Max eyes then go black and Max starts killing Jesse with his mind. Finally Max exorcises the demon from Jesse's body and Jesse falls over dead. Tessa sees this and drops Claudia's body to the ground and runs away. Amelia sits up in the apartment, she has a weird feeling. Starring Max Doyle Amelia Doyle Tia Gomez Claudia De Luca Tessa Lady Jesse Tanner Category:Season One Category:Episodes